


More Than An Echo

by PixelKind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Ghost Harry Potter, SortOfDeadButKindOfNot!Harry, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelKind/pseuds/PixelKind
Summary: After Harry Potter's death at the hands of Quirrelmort, his persisting spirit easily comes to terms with merely being a spectator. Resigned to simply being an echo of the Boy Who Lived, he quickly finds out Fate has other plans for him. More than just a ghost, but not quite alive, Harry ends up having to thwart the nefarious schemes of a certain Dark Lord (who apparently wants him even more dead than he already is), all the while trying to find answers. Why does Voldemort keep going after him? Why does death consistently fail to work on him properly? And what does his Invisibility Cloak have to do with the whole mess?





	More Than An Echo

_Consider, if you will, the Mirror of Erised. A truly wondrous creation - dangerous, yet wondrous. It shows, not what lies on our faces, but what lies in our hearts. It holds the true measure of a person, what cannot be faked._

_When Harry Potter first looked upon the mirror, he saw his family._

_When Quirinus Quirrel looked upon the Mirror, he saw himself presenting the Sorcerer's Stone to his Lord._

_When Lord Voldemort looked upon the Mirror, he saw himself more powerful than ever, bending the world to his will._

_When Harry Potter next gazed upon the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself with the Sorcerer's Stone, safe in the knowledge that it was safe from those who sought it for evil._

_Had Harry, lying on the ground, clutching Quirrel's face, burning the professor's face while being strangled himself, caught a glimpse of the Mirror, he would have seen himself fully grown, stronger and more powerful than before, not unlike the vision of the Dark Lord himself. The difference was this: While the Dark Lord wished to make the world bow before him, the Boy-Who-Lived simply wanted to be strong enough to defend himself, his friends, his world._

_Had Harry Potter seen the Mirror of Erised in those critical moments, his resolve would have strengthened, and he would have poured himself, his entire being, into the destruction of what had been left of Quirinus Quirrel._

_And then he would have died - entirely spent, but determined nonetheless - in that room, lying before that Mirror, the same Stone lying on the floor not a foot away. It wouldn't have only been the Dark Lord left without a body that night._

_This is that story._


End file.
